


Story Prompts

by TicciToby334



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY, Teen Wolf (TV), 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Ajin!Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Discord!Jaune Arc - Freeform, F/M, Immortal Stiles Stilinski, More to Follow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: Heya all! Number One Proxy, TicciToby334 here. So! As you all know, I have a lot of stories posted. And so much more I have yet to! In this little book, I will post prompts of stories I have yet to post. You guys decide if you wanna see it as an actual story or not. Enjoy! See you beautiful sons of bitches next time. Peace. (|-\\\-)





	1. Discord

Title: Discord

Fandom(s): My Little Pony & RWBY

Special Thing: Discord!Jaune  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Discord, after being freed from stone after being imprisoned by the Elements of Harmony, becomes good. He, however, needed to release his chaos magic regularly or else it would damage him and/or things around him. Too bad he didn't tell his friends of this. Therefore, at the wedding between Fluttershy and him, his chaos magic lashes out. He gets harmed badly while protecting Fluttershy, and leaves to a bare planet, where he dies. This planet is Remnant, and his left over chaos magic creates Dust. While living in a invisible watcher, he watches as history happened between the Humans, the Faunus, and the Grimm, all while missing Equis. He is soon reborn as Jaune Arc, with all of his Chaos Magic, able to manipulate reality at will.


	2. Stiles Stilinski, Ajin

Title: Stiles Stilinski, Ajin

Fandom(s): Ajin; Demi-Human, Teen Wolf  
Special Thing(s): Ajin!Stiles, Banshee!Lydia, Protective!Pack, Protective!Sheriff, Protective!Everyone, Stiles x Lydia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mischieslav ‘Stiles’ Stilinski had died multiple times. But, he didn’t know. His father, however, did. When he died in front of the Pack and most of the school, they’re saddened. But, to their horror, and relief, he comes back to life. With the help of black mist


	3. Stiles Stilinski, Master of Death... wait...

Title: Stiles Stilinski, Master of Death… wait…

Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Teen Wolf

Special Thing(s): Harry is Stiles, Master of Death!Stiles, Reincarnation, Wizard!Stiles, Protective!Stiles, Reincarnation Induced Amnesia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort, our hero, Harry Potter, had become the Master of Death. Because of this, he had one wish. The wish was that he could 'die' and be reborn into a better life. The result? He's reborn as Mischeislav 'Stiles' Stilinski in the year 1995, in the town of Beacon Hills California. With his abilities as a wizard and the Master of Death, including his holly wand and the Deathly Hallows.


	4. Too Kind For His Own Good

Title: Too Kind For His Own Good  
Fandom(s): Harry Potter  
Special Thing: Kinder! Selfless! Ron Weasley, possible Ron x Harem, as I haven't seen one before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Harry Potter fic where the main character is a kinder, selfless Ron. This Ron is far too kind for his own good, doesn’t know how to say no, and will get in front of a spell for anyone, even people he didn’t know. Might be a Ron x Harem fic, I dunno.


End file.
